horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Horizon Zero Dawn: The Frozen Wilds
Linking Frozen Wilds Side Quests, Errands, and Activities into Wiki Header I'm thinking of giving the Frozen Wild content more accessibility by linking them into the main HZD navigational header, however I am unsure which way would be optimal. Right now, the current Quests dropdown is as follows: Quests *Main Quests **Quest name 1 **Quest name 2 **Quest name 3 **Quest name 4 *Side Quests **Quest name 1 **Quest name 2 **Quest name 3 **Quest name 4 *Errands **Quest name 1 **Quest name 2 **Quest name 3 **Quest name 4 *Activities **Quest name 1 **Quest name 2 **Quest name 3 **Quest name 4 For now, I have the three following formats in mind: Format 1: Quests *Main Quests *Side Quests **Vanilla **Frozen Wilds *Errands **Vanilla **Frozen Wilds *Activities **Vanilla **Frozen Wilds Major problems: Unable to link any specific quests in the dropdown like before, very repetitive. Format 2: Quests *Main Quests **Quest name 1 **Quest name 2 **Quest name 3 **Quest name 4 *Side Quests **Quest name 1 **Quest name 2 **Quest name 3 **Quest name 4 *Frozen Wilds Side Quests **Quest name 1 **Quest name 2 **Quest name 3 **Quest name 4 *Errands **Quest name 1 **Quest name 2 **Quest name 3 **Quest name 4 *Frozen WIlds Errands **Quest name 1 **Quest name 2 **Quest name 3 **Quest name 4 *Activities **Quest name 1 **Quest name 2 **Quest name 3 **Quest name 4 *Frozen Wilds Activities **Quest name 1 **Quest name 2 **Quest name 3 **Quest name 4 Major problems: A lot of topics in a single dropdown. Format 3: Quests *Vanilla **Main Quests **Side Quests **Errands **Activities *Frozen Wilds **Side Quests **Errands **Activities Major Problems: No more linking of specific quests in the dropdown. Would love to know what you guys think, and if there are other better formats. Heshbruwn (talk) 08:10, January 22, 2018 (UTC) : Good idea - my vote is format 1! Queenmirelurk (talk) 19:43, January 22, 2018 (UTC) : I agree with Queenmirelurk--I prefer Format 1, but I also kinda like Format 3. M67PattonZippo (talk) 15:12, January 23, 2018 (UTC) :I’m gunna be that guy and say that none of them look perfect, for all the reasons you stated. I feel the whole main page could use an overhaul. Move most of the stuff under the HZD drop down to one called World. Put all of the Base game quests under HZD. Make a new drop down called TFW for all the DLC quests. I was looking at the other main pages for wikias I frequent. I feel HaloNation has the best UI. Lacrossedeamon (talk) 18:14, January 23, 2018 (UTC) :::Hmm, that would mean we would have one less main header, assuming that we have main headers: HZD, TFW, Community (names to be debated), although that is not a bad thing. Any formats in mind right now, Lacrosse? Also, since nobody likes format 2, we can probably scrap it. In the end we should collate all the formats we are considering and see which one is preferred (possibly through poll if there is no unanimous agreement). Heshbruwn (talk) 10:07, January 27, 2018 (UTC) :::::More headers actually. HZD and TFW with their respective quests, Items with what it has already, and World with what’s currently under HZD with the exception of skills which is moved to the main page area. Plus the Community, Explore, and Discuss. Lacrossedeamon (talk) 14:45, January 28, 2018 (UTC)